


Break a Few Eggs

by Lurking_Umbra



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking_Umbra/pseuds/Lurking_Umbra
Summary: Peter cannot cook to save his life. Jet is proficient at cooking andsomeoneneeds to teach Peter how to cook without burning down the ship.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev & Jet Sikuliaq
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Break a Few Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something fun and silly. Also I really need to get better at writing Jet.

Jet was unsure of how the thief had managed to set nearly the entire kitchen of the Carte Blanche on fire just by attempting to make toast, but considering that this was not the first time he had done so, they were a little better prepared. Jet picked up the fire extinguisher kept by the door for this very purpose as he entered the room, easily aiming and activating it at the lit toaster.

"I cannot help but wonder how many times you will set toasters on fire until you master the concept of pressing a lever," Jet said, turning to raise an eyebrow in Peter's direction as the thief stared at the smoldering remains.

Peter turned to Jet as if only just now seeing him, a fake smile plastered across his face. "Oh Jet! Good morning! I must have zoned out for a bit."

Jet stared long and hard between Peter and the toaster before putting the fire extinguisher down and heading to the refrigerator with a sigh. "If no one else has seen fit to teach you how to cook before now, I suppose that job will fall on me for now."

He pulled out the container of cloned eggs, milk, shredded cheese, and some butter. He placed them on the counter and turned to look at Peter who was watching him like he was holding something far more threatening than the materials to make breakfast. "This morning I will teach you how to make scrambled eggs. And you will burn neither them, nor anything else in the kitchen," Jet directed. 

Peter continued to watch him closely for a long moment before tentatively moving to stand in front of the counterspace next to him. He opened the container of eggs and grabbed one before staring at it. 

Jet very valiantly suppressed a sigh and turned to grab a bowl from the cabinet. He placed it in front of Peter with a solid thunk before grabbing an egg of his own. Jet gently tapped the egg on the side of the bowl, cracking it slightly before centering over the bowl and using his fingers to open it fully, allowing the contents to fall into the bowl. "You will start with two eggs, as we are not in a position to be wasting all of our supplies and I do not trust you with more than that. When cracking the egg, you need to use enough force to break the shell, but not so much that you open it outside of the bowl."

Jet gestured for Peter to do so, calmly blinking when Peter smacked the egg onto the side and the whites started to drain out. He smiled sheepishly in Jet's direction as he moved the egg over the center of the bowl and opened it further, managing to get most of it into the bowl without adding any of the shell. "I suppose I ought to use less force next time," Peter commented, half to himself.

Jet demonstrated how to scramble the eggs with a fork, nodding when Peter got the hang of it, creating an appropriately bubbly mixture. When that was done, Jet moved to hand Peter the milk and a measuring cup. "You will need three quarter cups for every two eggs." Peter poured some milk into the measuring cup and leaned closer to read the marks. "Remember that you need to measure--"

"From the meniscus, yes, yes, I know that much," Peter said, cutting him off with a flap of his hand as he added another bit of milk before he was satisfied and poured it into the bowl. 

Jet told Peter how to appropriately season the eggs with salt, pepper, and minced garlic, throwing in some chopped onions and scallions as well. Peter's knife skills applied well to the various chopping, as soon as he was told how to cut each food. Peter then added the shredded cheese before whisking the egg mixture once more as Jet grabbed a frying pan and set it on the stove eye.

"Now this next part involves heat, and so I must impress upon you the importance of caution," Jet said as he offered a plastic spatula to him. Peter took it delicately and looked over at the pan. 

"First you must melt some butter and ensure it has been thoroughly coated," Jet began, watching carefully as Peter turned on the eye and melted the butter, tilting the pan carefully as Jet showed him to completely coat the pan. He then poured in the egg mixture, scraping the sides as the eggs cooked. When Jet declared them done, Peter turned off the eye and slid the scrambled eggs onto a plate, eyeing them carefully as if confused by them. 

Jet left him to his staring contest and turned to the rest of the eggs, intent on making some for the time when the rest of the crew awoke. Jet was in the middle of cooking the next batch when Peter finally deigned to taste the fruits of his labor. Jet felt the smallest of smirks on his lips at the sound of delight Peter made upon his first bite. He probably still couldn't use the toaster, but at least he had this one meal in his repertoire now, assuming Peter was capable of replicating it. He was a quick study.


End file.
